


Vocal Synthesizer Writing Pieces

by TsukinopurinP



Category: CeVIO, Synthesizer V, UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukinopurinP/pseuds/TsukinopurinP
Summary: A small side collection of stories that are not exactly ships, but simply some good ol' cute stories (and angst). Please enjoy!





	1. Frogs! A Short Story with Jinza and Toori

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 - Frogs! (Jinza, Toori)  
> Chapter 2 - Disconnected (KYO)  
> Chapter 3 - Confusing Dispute (AiKO, Eleanor Forte, GENBU)  
> Chapter 4 - AP AC (Kohaku Rikka, Kotonoha Aoi)
> 
> CH 1 NOTES  
> Jinza and Toori are two UTAUloids developed by Tsuzuki, a utaite and UTAU producer. I imagine they're siblings, and also Toori has a small speech impediment (but that's kinda... on and off for me, for some odd reason).

“Jin-nee, Jin-nee, look, look, look!” Toori held up a dark green animal in her hands, a toothy smile on her face. “I’sh a frog! Kero-kero!”

A surprisingly soft smile formed on the pinkette’s mouth. “Yeah, that’s cute, Toori-kun. Where’d you find it?”

“There's a pond over here!” The younger kid made a beeline to a large body of water nearby, stretching her arms out. “I’sh a big, big, big pond! Lot’sh of kero-kero-keros!”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s a pretty big pond. How’d I not see this place before?” Jinza scratched her head, looking around. “Not far from our house. This where you’ve been goin’ everyday?”

“Yesh! I’ve made lot’sh and lot’sh of frog friends! I say kero-kero to ‘em, and ‘ey say kero-kero to me! I dunno how to sh’peak kero-kero though.” Toori crouched down, holding out her hands near the water’s surface. She happily watched as the frog in her palms sprang out, diving into the water below. “Bye bye!”

“I don’t know how to speak frog either. Sorry I can’t translate for you,” the pinkette chuckled, letting out a short yawn before being interrupted by a hug. Peering down, the younger kid had her arms wrapped around her waist.

“I’sh okay! You don’t gotta sh’ay sorry!” 

Jinza ruffled Toori’s bangs, the soft smile on her face still visible. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. But, now you have to say sorry. I know your hands are muddy, Toori-kun. Go clean ‘em off.”

“Ehehe! Mhm, right away Jin-nee!” The child ran back over to the lake, dipping her hands into the water to rinse them off. Her eyes immediately wandered to the frogs swimming around in the water. “Froggies… kero-kero!” A resounding splash echoed through the area as she jumped into the lake.

“Eh? Hey, I didn’t say take a bath in the lake, I said clean your hands off!” They laughed.


	2. Disconnected - A Short Angsty Story with KYO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ouch my heart has fucken broken oh god oh fuck im sad no kyo its okay people love u its oKAY DON'T CRY

Anger, frustration, pain, heartache--no, those didn't quite encapsulate the feeling in his heart. It was something far more complex. It felt as though his heart was a diamond, shattered only by a single mistake. As he approached his bedroom door, he let out a sigh. There was nobody left to be frustrated over. He retracted the sigh, taking in a shaky deep breath and slowly turning the doorknob to his room. A comforting place, usually. This time, unfortunately, it felt sickening to step into.

As the brunette closed the door halfway, his eyes stayed glued to a brown rectangle hanging upon the backside. A corkboard full of images, images he had taken. Images he cherished with his heart and soul, images of the people he had considered friends. His hand gently scanned the surface of an image on the board. Would they still call him a friend? Would they still want to, even if he so dearly wanted to? He hesitantly tugged his hand away, turning around and quietly pushing the door the rest of the way closed as he leaned against it. His body slowly sank to the ground, resulting in the brunette sitting crouched on the floor, hugging his knees.

He'd lost everything. He'd lost everyone. A simple rumor had broken everyone away from him. He wasn't as terrible as they had so proudly proclaimed he was, he wasn't a liar, he hadn't done anything wrong… or at least, he didn't mean to do them. No, surely he wouldn't do such indescribable things. He would never lie so atrociously to his friends, and especially to his brothers. No matter how much he tried to counter the argument, his words would be taken as false. Feeling tears beginning to surface to his eyes, he buried his face in his knees and let out a quiet sob. He wasn't that sort of person, he vowed never to become such a crude being, and yet there he was, a spotlight centered entirely on him for all the wrong reasons. It pained him to his very core. Would he have been able to fix the situation and correct the lies, he most certainly would've. Not that they would have wanted to hear what he had to say, unfortunately.

The brunette sniffled, wiping his tears as he looked up. Even with nobody around, even with nobody to witness his moping about, he still found himself inclined to move to his futon. He slowly navigated his eyes from his position on the floor to his futon. Too far away for his mentally pained self, and yet he managed to drag himself over to the sleeping mat. He slowly bundled himself in the blanket, finding comfort in the weight. It felt awfully bittersweet. It was like a warm hug. A hug he oh so desperately desired at the time. He had nobody around to give him that.

The brunette peered out his bedroom window, attempting to wipe away the newly-formed tears. Alas, the tears kept resurfacing as his eyes watched the rain pour down outside. He sighed, hugging his knees once again and leaning against the wall near his window. “The sky is crying with me too,” he mumbled quietly to himself, “because… be-because I'm so sympathetic to…” he trailed off, staying quiet for an uncomfortable moment before quiet sobs broke through. He had nobody to feel sympathy towards. He wasn't viewed as sympathetic or kind anymore, just a liar who isn't who he acts and appears to be. That would never be the truth, but he would never be able to get that point across. The brunette slowly brought his hands up to his head, meekly grasping at his scalp as more sobs escaped his mouth. His biggest fear had become a real nightmare. He had lost everyone he loved.


	3. Confusing Dispute - A  Not-Very-Short Story with AiKO, Eleanor, and GENBU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so um basically popularity contest over small 16 year old chinese catgirl because big ball of happiness and sunshine please hug aiko she need hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine the original SynthV gang has a family dynamic, excluding the Quadimension sisters.  
> Also, to help put you into the mind of my AiKO a bit more, I imagine she is autistic.

Tears clouded her eyes as she looked at the scene unfolding before her. Loud yelling she couldn't understand, but she could tell something clearly wasn't right. Why were they shouting at each other? What had they done? What had Genbu done? What had Ellie done? If she could physically be a cat, her tail would've been far too thickened from fear.

“Ai… Aiko?” Eleanor’s pained voice spoke, a hand over her mouth paired with an equally hurt expression. “W-When did… you get here?”

“W-Why are you yelling at each other…?” She responded quietly, trying to keep her voice steady. “Why?”

“It's… it's no… n-nothing… to be worried about,” Eleanor tried to fake a smile, but a handful of years of learning social cues was enough for the blonde to see past it.

“Stop being… stop being mad at each other a-and… make up…” Her voice began to tremble. It's as easy as that, It's as easy as that, It's as easy as that, It's as easy as that. She tried to tell herself it was as easy as simply saying sorry, but even then, there was no guarantee. There never was.

Genbu took a step forward. “Aiko, it's--”

“Don't,” the whitenette held her arm in front of the man, preventing him from moving forward. “Aiko, we… we just…” 

“Why can't you tell me why you're yelling?” Her voice broke more, liable to shatter completely. “You don't yell like this normally, do you?”

The elder pair exchanged a worried look before trying to calm down. “No, we… we don’t. We will… apologize and make up for what we’ve done,” the greenette spoke quietly.

“O...kay…” The blonde stood idly by, watching their feet. Socks. Just two pairs of socks.

“I… I’m sorry, Genbu, for… yelling at you…” Eleanor wiped her tears, giving nervous glances to her younger sister. “I promise i-it… won't happen again.”

“I, too, um--apologize for what.. what I've done.”

A painful, intense silence filled the air afterwards. No sounds to fill the void. A paperclip could drop on a carpet and Aiko would hear it. 

“...why were you yelling?” 

“You shouldn't--”

“Why? Why can't you say… s-say why you were y-yelling at each other? Why? You…” Her voice had shattered into an unrepairable mess. Tears flowed down her face as she tried to think of words. “Y-You know I… I can't understand anything. I d-don’t know what's… what's happening. Is that… w-why? W-Why you won't… tell me? Because I can't tell w-what you're trying t-to say?”

“Aiko, no, no, that's not it at all, we're just worried you might not like it!” Eleanor held herself back from hugging the younger girl, tears resurfacing on her face. “We don't want you to be scared--”

“I'm already r-really scared, Ellie!” Her legs trembled as she whimpered, eventually landing her on the floor with her hands over her ears. “Why were you mad at each other? Why? W-Why?”

The whitenette hurried to the girl's side, waiting until she looked over to hug her. “It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, you don't need to be scared, Ellie’s here, Ellie’s here,” she whispered, petting her head to comfort her. She quickly shot a glare to Genbu before looking back down at Aiko.

There was no way she could respond. She could only try to be comforted by the warmth of the whitenette as her mind seemingly became a sea of white noise. Her thoughts were quiet, flickering and breaking like candlelight. The only sounds she could process were her own loud sobs, the sound of Eleanor’s hand against her head, and her calming yet panicked voice. She couldn't make sense of her vision as the tears and her fears piled on. What if they're mad at each other forever? What if they're mad at me? What if they were fighting over me? Why? What? Why? She buried her face in her sister's lap while her sobs continued on.

“Genbu, this wouldn't've happened if you weren't always showing off or trying to hog Aiko,” Eleanor muttered to the greenette, a pained glare in her eyes. “She's the little goddamn family I've left to call family.”

“What if--”

“Quieter.”

“I'm not trying to take her away from you, I'm just taking care of her,” a softer, yet still pained glare was aimed back at her. “She’s the happiest person I’ve met.”

“...You don't know shit about her.”

“What?”

“I've had to deal with this before, I know for sure you haven't. You tried to hug her earlier when she was clearly on edge! You lied to her face!” 

“I did not lie to her, you were the one to do that.”

“Hush, you're being too loud!”

Lie… that word she could process. Did they… lie to… me…? Her sobs became a little quieter as she finally showed some life in her expression other than cold, hard crying. “...lie?”

“We didn't lie to you, Aiko, I promise, I promise,” Eleanor held her closer, trying to stop the tears from forming again.

“W-Why did he say ‘lie?’”

“Because… because…” 

“You're lying down, that is what I said,” an accidentally sour tone escaped through his words.

As if she had been betrayed, an offended look crossed the blonde's tear-filled expression. “D-Do you really, really think I…” 

“Genbu, what the fuck is wrong with you?” The whitenette snapped.

“I'm not stupid! I might be sad right now, but I know you didn't say that!” Emotion filled her voice as she too snapped at the greenette. “You didn't say that.”

“Genbu, just tell her what happened.”

“No, you will. If you think of me as such an unknowledgeable man.” A hard, apathetic glare pierced the whitenette’s own.

“...Aiko,” she hesitantly began, “we… no, I get really upset when… you're not around me. Y-You really mean a lot to me, and… I got… jealous.”

They were fighting over me. That's… that's stupid. Stupid. And I never say stupid. Because nothing is ever stupid, unless it's… this. Aiko slowly shook her head as she sat up a bit. “Don't do that.”

“...yeah, it's kind of stupid to do that, h-huh?” Eleanor covered her face, a feeling of guilt passing her.

“It is s-stupid. Y-You shouldn't fight o-over people. It's really… really r-really stupid.”

“I'm sorry.”

“...Don't fight over me again, please.”


End file.
